


when you need a little love, I got a little love to share

by orphan_account



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Team as Family, also childbirth, but not too graphic because I'm too lazy to research, constance is a heist child, heist wives are the best moms, lou and debbie are moms, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Constance has never been part of a proper family before, at least, not that she remembers, but when Lou and Debbie adopt her and their family keep growing, her heart grows bigger every time. These's are little drabbles or one-shots that circle around Constance, Dani, Darcy, and Liam, as they grow together, learn together, love together, and test their parents patience together...





	when you need a little love, I got a little love to share

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles usually ranging from 700 words up that come from prompts. If you wanna prompt me, you can ask on tumblr or even instagram (andheatherkiki is my username).

For the prompt: “Constance fluff (maybe where she meets her siblings?)” 

Note: This is very short and very unedited (sorry).

It was no secret that Constance hated hospitals; the white, sterile hallways and the clean, superficial scent they all seemed to effin’ carry made her, and literally every other sane person shiver in repulsion. But now she hated this hospital for a whole other reason. God all this waiting was gonna injure her. Or make her injure someone.

The team, who were gathered around the waiting room, awaiting the inevitable announcement from Lou, had been giving Constance her fair share of side-eyes and glares. Daphne had even told her to stop pacing and “please sit the fuck down,” which Constance figured wasn’t really a request.

It actually wasn’t her fault though, so she didn’t get why everyone was so pissed. Like pre-meeting-your-baby-sibling-nerves could be turned off like a fucking switch.

Debbie had refused to find out the sex, but Constance knew they’d name it some form of “Danny” one way or another. She was, even though she didn’t like to admit it, sentimental that way. It was something Lou found incredibly endearing, Constance knew. Which was kinda gross to think about. Jesus her moms were so gay.

Speaking of moms, Lou had gone in a while ago. Constance had lost track of when, exactly. When in a hospital, all aspects of time seems to vanish, for some weird reason. She didn’t know what time it was, nor how long she’d been waiting, but something Constance did know was that Lou had still not reappeared, and Jesus all this waiting was killing her.

And why the fuck were the hospital chairs so uncomfortable. And so damn cold. Here she was numbing her ass off, with her dry throat and sweaty hands, about to meet her sibling, and she probably looked a goddamn mess too. The baby probably wouldn’t notice though (hopefully). Oh shit what if it did? She heard somewhere that first impressions were the most memorable; what if some-variation-of-Danny didn’t like her? What if-

“Constance,” a voice said from behind her, a warm hand coming to rest of her shoulder. “Honey,” she knew that voice anywhere.

“Hey, mom,” Constance said, turning around with what she hopped looked like her regular cocky grin. “You look like shit.” And it was true. Lou did look like shit; her eyes were a little sunken and her eyes were clammy, but there was also an unmistakable contentment Constance saw, so she knew it was safe to jab a little.

Lou grinned. “Not as bad as mama in there,” she said, jerking her finger in the direction of the ward. “Sorry guys,” she looked around the waiting area apologetically, “nurse says only family for now. I’ll bring Con in and we’ll update you later.” Turning to Constance, she motioned for her to get up, “Come on kid, move your arse. You wanna see Dani don’t ya?”

——————————

The walk down to Debbie’s ward was relatively short, but Constance felt both her fear and anticipation grow with every step. Once they reached the door, she took a deep breath, hoping to maybe slow her heart rate a little, because her heart beating that fast couldn’t possibly be healthy.

Lou probably must have noticed her anxiousness, because just as she put her hand on the door handle, she stopped and said, “Constance, it’s gonna be fine. Hey, hey, look at me.” Lou tilted her head up a little, “I mean it. She’s gonna love you, kid. You’re siblings, and to be honest, Constance, you’re pretty amazing. No, really amazing,” Damn Constance was almost crying now. “Why’d you think Debbie liked you so much.” Lou paused for a while, letting Constance collect her thoughts, which Constance was really grateful for. “Now get in, they’re waiting.”

Constance gave Lou a watery smile, took a deep breath, and walked through the door.

The first thing she noticed was Debbie, lying on the hospital bed, looking tired, but just as badass as ever. She also noticed the little, wrinkly bundle on top of Debbie’s chest. From what she could make out, it had a pair of eyes, and a nose, and a mouth. And it was breathing, that was important, too.

“It’s a bit overwhelming, isn’t it.” Debbie said, pulling Constance out of her thoughts. “Seeing her for the first time?”

Constance could only nod, wondering why the hell her vision suddenly got so blurry.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to work AO3 and the chapter title and formatting seems to be missing??


End file.
